fanstoriesofnarutofandomcom-20200215-history
Xalaz Shade
|Box title = Xalaz Shade |image = .png |imagewidth = 125 |caption = Shadow of Shinobi}} Name: Xalaz Shade Age: 13 Gender: Male Tools: Shēdo Blade, Shēdo kunai, Shēdo shuriken(large and small) Xalaz Shade is one of the two remaining of the Shēdo Clan. He currently lives around the Konohagakure. He uses Shadou Release Jutsu and is a possessor of the little known Shadoume dojutsu. He is known as the Shadow of Shinobi by other ninja who recognize him. Background Xalaz Shade was born into the Shēdo Clan. He was exposed to a store of pure Shadou Chakra as an infant and activated his first stage of Shadoume. His family raised him with distrust and held him in similar ways that they would keep a prisoner of war. Appearance Xalaz is of an average stature of his age. His short hair is jet black and is normally left to blow in the wind. He is seen wearing a suit that seems to consist of black bandages that cover his body. He has six ninja tool holsters, one thin one on each of his forearms, two large ones just behind each hip, and two thin ones on each of his thighs. His face is concealed behind a black mask and his eyes are hidden behind his forehead protector. His hands are also behind gloves, but he has been shown to have brown skin when he takes the gloves off. He is slim and weakly looking, often giving others the wrong idea in attacking him. Personality Xalaz has been shown to be unpredictable. His natural demeanor is a quiet, respective person. He rarely shows any surprise but does react in unnecessary ways. He is kind to others, shown when he heals his enemies after defeating them. He has respect to those deemed powerful by others, even if they are not. His past made him into a shell of his childhood self, who was happy and joyful, even though the entire Shēdo Clan disapproved of him. He always tries to make the best of things, especially when they are terrible. Despite his natural nature, he can be loud and outgoing. He often yells at enemies who hurt others or use underhand tricks when he fights them. His reaction is ironic, as he uses underhand and deceptive tricks himself if he deems it logical to support his predicted outcome. He rarely loses his control, but has shown to be capable of it when he fights with Kurayami. He has a longing for a true friendship and is loyal to whoever he considers "good people." His need of friends has him often doing favors in a larger than necessary fashion, such as when he built a ramen shop for Naruto Uzumaki's birthday when the latter only wished he had some instant ramen in his pack. Abilities Xalaz is a possessor of the Shadou Release jutsu. His constant strive for perfection in his life turned him into a boy who had no time for flaws. His most impressive feature is his mastery of the Shadoume. Shadoume Shadoume (Shadow Eyes) is a form of dojutsu that exceeds many others. It has the ability to copy other jutsu to their fullest extent. (Ex, If it saw Naruto Uzumaki's clone jutsu it could create a perfect clone jutsu. If it saw the Sharingan with one tomoe, it could create three or more advanced versions, like the Mangekyo Sharingan) It also has the ability to use any jutsu the user knows without hand seals, although this requires more chakra than if the user used hand seals. It gives the user abilities to read and analyse, see in a 360 degree (without seeing through objects) and it gives the user an affinity with all chakra natures. Some believe that the eyes give the ability to read another persons' mind. It also gives the user the ability to break genjutsu, whether the jutsu is on themselves or on others. The eye is only activated by Shadou chakra, and so is only used my few members of the Shēdo Clan. It can combine techniques, including kekkei genkai, to create more powerful jutsu. (Ex, combine Byakugan and Sharingan to create a dojutsu that sees chakra systems and reads opponents movements.) It also has the ability to create kekkei tota, but is often fatal if one problem is made in the usage of the kekkei tota jutsu. Shadou Release Shadou Release jutsu uses Shadou chakra. It can be molded into shape manipulation or can be used to create jutsu itself. (Ex, Shadou Release: Great Fireball Jutsu is a Great Fireball made from Shadou chakra.) The chakra can be manipulated into a virtually infinite number of forms, depending on the users mastery of it and imagination. Ninjutsu Xalaz has extraordinary ninjutsu. He can copy other ninjutsu to its fullest extent. His high chakra levels allow him to use almost any jutsu used by an average shinobi with normal chakra. His speed also allows him to perform ninjutsu without the other person knowing, until it is too late. He can use medical ninjutsu at different ranges, which he often does when he defeats an opponent. Kenjutsu Xalaz has been shown to be very skilled in kenjutsu. His sword, the Shēdo Blade was mastered so well it could keep up with even Killer B, who is a skilled swordsman himself. Combined with the Shadoume, Xalaz is able to copy any other kenjutsu style. In his childhood, the Shēdo Clan forced him to become one of them by making his own sword and perfecting a personal style. His style with the Shēdo Blade is strange, using circular motions along with stabs and bludgeons, unlike the style of a natural sword. Taijutsu Xalaz always enhances his body with chakra. His natural Shadou chakra is part of his body and it makes him faster and stronger than almost anyone he meets. His speed is so great that time seems to stop when at full speed. His strength is also as powerful, able to punch straight through the Shēdo Kazan ( Shade Volcano) with no apparent stress. He often resorts to taijutsu rather than ninjutsu because he has less chance of doing fatal damage, as he is controlled and at peace when using taijutsu. He has been shown to match both Rock Lee and Might Guy in Eight Gates mode, both of which are masters, in one battle. Genjutsu Xalaz's genjutsu is not as powerful as his other techniques. He is able to manipulate chakra upon contact with his opponent and put them into a genjutsu state. His Shadoume lets him copy other more powerful genjutsu and he takes great advantage of this, often using other genjutsu on opponents. Intelligence Xalaz has been shown to be quite intelligent. He often predicts outcomes of problems or solutions. He is able to adapt to new situations very well. He was able to defeat Shikamaru at a game of shōgi, though this may just have been because of his Shadoume. He can recognize other shinobi jutsu, even if it is the first time he has seen it, and finds ways to counteract it. He can plan far ahead, shown when he led Sasuke Uchiha into a Sun Style trap set up by him many days before for the single purpose. He has a foresight that tends to vary in extension, from the beginning of a battle to a year afterwards. Chakra Xalaz has immense chakra levels, enough to match the first few tailed beasts. This often causes him to release large bursts of chakra. The over amount often makes him go into small spasms or twitching when the chakra moves faster. Despite this, he has shown to be able to run across water easily and have great chakra control. He tries to rely more on his normal chakra before his Shadou chakra, lest it infect him. However, he does seem to use Shadou chakra for his Shadoume and Shadou Release jutsu in mix with his other jutsu. Since he keeps his eyes covered more most of the time, he trains his ears and nose to sense. By focusing his chakra to his ears and nose he is able to smell and hear many things, including chakra. This makes him a dangerous opponent with or without his Shadoume. Weaknesses Xalaz's most noticeable weakness is his reluctance to kill. He often will drawl out a battle with a powerful opponent to make sure they do not die and that they will live afterwards. He also tends to use other shinobi jutsu as to not reveal his Shadou chakra, causing anyone who knows of the jutsu to counteract it easily. His background causes him to be a bit of a suck up, wishing to please almost everyone, even his enemies. One exception of this is Kurayami, whom he wishes to murder but can never bring himself to when he defeats him. His enemies occasionally take advantage of his loyalty by harming his partners to keep him busy healing them. Xalaz Shade Personal Birthdate February 29 Gender Male Age 13-15 Height 162.6 Weight 45.3146 Blood type O Kekkei Genkai Shadoume Classification w:c:naruto:Missing-nin Occupation Shinobi Team Team Karasu Clan Shēdo Clan hideNature Type · Earth Release · Fire Release · Water Release · Wind Release · Lightning Release · Yin Release · Yang Release · Shadou Release Category:Character Infobox Templates Category:Characters